


Blond Solid

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of CoTW. Stella has two ex Rays, but at least she has Maggie now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond Solid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: She's blond solid. The kind you'd follow anywhere. So I accidentally did so

Stella McPherson (formally Stella Kowalski) stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She was two weeks from her fortieth birthday and she thought about her life.

She had two exes named Ray. Falling in love with Ray Vecchio at first sight and opening a bowling alley with him had not been her most thought out decision, but than She had always been a romantic at heart. She had a stack of romance novels under her bed to prove that.

That was why she had taken it slow with Maggie. On their first date they had gone to movies and held hands like a couple of teenagers. On their second date Maggie had kissed Stella on the lips and even though Maggie's kisses had really turned Stella's crank she said good night to Maggie and went up to her apartment alone.

Speaking of Maggie, Stella admired the hickeys on her neck; the marks stood out on her pale skin like ink on paper. Stella couldn't leave marks on Maggie's neck, it was against policy, but that didn't stop her from leaving marks on Maggie's shoulders. 

Stella walked into her bedroom and Maggie was asleep in the bed. She was wearing red long johns and looked peaceful. Her long blond hair was spread out on the pillow like Sleeping Beauty. 

Stella walked up to the bed and kissed her awake.

'Good morning,' Maggie said as she cupped Stella's cheek.

Stella revelled in the warm touch. 'Morning to you. I heard you crying last night. Still feeling homesick?'

Maggie sighed. 'Oh, dear. I hoped you hadn't heard that.'

'It's okay, maybe we can take a trip to Canada.'

Maggie smiled a smile that lit up her whole face and made Stella's breath catch.

Stella would follow her anywhere... even to Canada.


End file.
